The present invention relates to the field of dentistry in general, and more particularly to a tooth setting aid arrangement for use in a positionally correct setting of artificial teeth in a complete lower denture.
It is well known to those active in the field of dentistry that, when it is desired to achieve proper operation of a lower denture, the artificial teeth of the lower denture must be precisely positionally set along an arcuate course or in accordance with a so-called Pound's line which was named after the late Dr. Earl Pound. Currently, this is a very time-consuming and laborious operation so that, more often than not, the proper bite is achieved on a trial-and-error basis in that excessive material is removed from the artificial teeth during the fitting of the denture to the patient. This, however, is also very time consuming.